


ice cream

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [8]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: lil shit: get in losers we’re getting ice creamhoshi means star: ICE CREAM????chim chim: yep lets go bitches





	

**kookie:** i have a question

**kookie:** who is at the house right now

 **child:** me, hansol, jihoon and hoshi

 **kookie:** thanks

 **child:** no problem

 **no homeo bromeo:** youre not gonna question that??

 **child:** not really

 **no homeo bromeo:** ????

 **no homeo bromeo:** @ kookie why did you ask

 **lil shit:** we’ll see you soon

 **no homeo bromeo:** ? ? ? ? ?

* * *

12:23 pm

**kookie has added mama jin and chim chim to ‘family’**

**lil shit:** get in losers we’re getting ice cream  
****

**hoshi means star:** ICE CREAM????

 **chim chim:** yep lets go bitches

 **mama jin:** jimin

 **chim chim:** **lets go m8’s

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOONIE ARE YOU COMING??

 **wOoOoOzi:** yeah sure hold on

 **no homeo bromeo:** where are y'all at

 **lil shit:** parked on the road

 **kookie:** where are the others??

 **child:** most of them are working

 **child:** p sure that jun and minghao are on a date tho

 **wOoOoOzi:** so we already know who you are but like are you dating anyone or whats the deal

 **chim chim:** ot3, jin and rm, yoongi and hope kinda but not really

 **no homeo bromeo:** okay im in the car whos phone keeps going off

 **lil shit:** kookies

 **kookie:** sorry its the 97 liners group chat

 **wOoOoOzi:** i had a really bad idea

 **no homeo bromeo:** wat is it

 **wOoOoOzi:** add everyone

 **hoshi means star:** YES

 **no homeo bromeo:** thats a great idea you gotta do it kookie

 **kookie:** are you sure??

 **child:** why not

 **kookie:** okay

**kookie has added child and what is my name to ‘family’**

**child:** they have the same name as me  
****

**child:** nope

**child has left ‘family’**

**no homeo bromeo:** who just left  
****

**child:** im still here

 **no homeo bromeo:** w h o a r e y o u

 **child:** me

**kookie has removed child’s nickname**

**dino:** rude  
****

**no homeo bromeo:** i hate you

 **dino:** no you dont

 **no homeo bromeo:** just get in the car

 **dino:** jihoon and hoshi where you at

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOON IS TAKING A G E S

**wOoOoOzi has set their own nickname to ‘bitter’**

**dino has set their own nickname to ‘child’**  
****

**bitter:** no i’m not  
****

**chim chim:** you have 10 seconds to get in this car

 **mama jin:** more like 30

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOON HURRY UP

 **bitter:** h o l d o n

 **no homeo bromeo:** did jihoon just type that or am i seeing things

 **bitter:** shut up

 **lil shit:** wow jihoon you really do take forever

 **bitter:** you don’t even know me

 **lil shit:** jin has started the car you gotta hurry

 **kookie:** soonyoung just flung themselves into the car are you okay

 **hoshi means star:** IM FINE

 **bitter:** he probably isn’t

 **chim chim:** n o w you have ten seconds

 **bitter:** hold on

 **bitter:** okay i am here lets get ice cream

 **child:** you aren't even in the car yet??

 **lil shit:** to bad lets get ice cream

 **bitter:** dont you fucking dare leave without me

 **mama jin:** dont worry i wont leave

 **bitter:** okay i am in the car

 **chim chim:** you couldve just said it??

 **bitter:** you replied

 **chim chim:** …

 **chim chim:** yo @ soonyoung is he always like this

 **hoshi means star:** YES

 **bitter:** fucking rude

 **mama jin:** no swearing in the car

 **kookie:** YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING

 **lil shit:** we've stopped

**kookie:** … dont call me out like this

**no homeo bromeo:** ICE CREAM

 **child:** WOOO

* * *

1:03 pm

 **july:** HOLD UP

 **july:** YOU WENT TO GET ICE CREAM WITH BTS WHAT THE FRICKITY FRACK

 **gr8:** jun calm down

**child has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**child:** yes we did  
****

**july has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**child:** minghao looks so done with you  
****

**gr8:** i am

 **july:** you love me

 **gr8:** why am i dating you

 **july:** *see above message*

 **gr8:** true

 **child:** why are you texting??

 **july:** because

 **child:** there are two people awake in this car

**child has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**child:** i have no idea how v is breathing bc he's buried beneath two people and like half of hansols body  
****

**child:** i also dont know how hansol got there

 **july:** whos driving

 **child:** jin

**child:** well he's not driving right now bc were outside our house but everyones sleeping

**mama jin:** hello

**july:** hi

**child:** @ minghao how is jun doing

**gr8:** we’re almost home and i think he's gonna faint

 **child:** jin wanna help with thing bc jun is heavy

 **july:** IM TAKING OFFENCE TO THAT

 **gr8:** come on we’re like a minute away from home

 **july:** my head hurts

 **mama jin:** do you think that if we leave these guys in the car someone will think we kidnapped them??

 **child:** maybe

 **mama jin:** okay should we maybe help out jun?

**child:** probably

**gr8:** thanks bc he is half conscious

 **child:** to everyone in this car: we havent abandoned you just tell us when you wake up so we can unlock it

 **mama jin:** see you soon

* * *

1:54 pm

 **no homeo bromeo:** why am i lying on v

 **mama jin:** its how you fell asleep and we couldn't move you

 **lil shit:** eh dont worry

 **no homeo bromeo:** also can you let us out

 **child:** hold on!

 **gr8:** jun kinda fainted and idk why

 **mama jin:** i think he's sick

 **chim chim:** your phone is going off

 **chim chim:** its from rapmon

 **mama jin:** yeah can you bring that here thanks

 **chim chim:** yeah once chan gets here

 **gr8:** well jun isnt going to be too happy with the fact that he's sick

 **mama jin:** well he’ll have to deal with it until it goes away

 **mama jin:** I’m not a doctor but I've had to deal with kookie toughing it out and it didn’t end well

 **kookie:** dont call me out like this

 **no homeo bromeo:** chan hurry the frick up

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOON IS VERY LIGHT I DIDNT EXPECT THIS

 **no homeo bromeo:** hes small

 **hoshi means star:** YEAH BUT HES /REALLY/ LIGHT

 **no homeo bromeo:** dunno

 **child:** i am here to free you

 **hoshi means star:** THANKS

 **chim chim:** i am bringing the gift of phone

 **mama jin:** thanks

**lil shit has added rap monster to ‘family’**

**rap monster:** what’s this

**no homeo bromeo:** why does everyone ask that once theyre added

**child:** because

**mama jin:** oh hi!!

 **rap monster:** hi jin

 **rap monster:** where are you??

 **mama jin:** at kookie’s friends house

 **rap monster:** okay

 **child:** hello i am kookies friend

 **rap monster:** hello child

 **child:** we will promptly return your band members back to you in about 10 minutes

 **rap monster:** okay

 **rap monster:** thanks

 **no homeo bromeo:** or will we????

 **rap monster:** dun dun dun

 **child:** spoiler alert:we will

 **lil shit:** way to ruin the movie chan

 **child:** shut it

 **mama jin:** we will be heading home now

 **mama jin:** it was nice getting ice cream with you

 **rap monster:** hold

 **rap monster:** the

 **rap monster:** fuck

 **rap monster:** up

 **chim chim:** we’re in trouble

 **rap monster:** hell yeah you are

 **lil shit:** it was nice knowing you all

 **kookie:** rip us

 **child:** rip

 **no homeo bromeo:** rip

 **lil shit:** i've always loved you

 **kookie:** rude

 **lil shit:** i love you and jimin too

 **chim chim:** <33

 **kookie:** <333333

 **chim chim:** is this a heart battle

 **mama jin:** get in the car guys come on we have to go

 **chim chim:** okay

 **chim chim:** goodbye all!!

 **no homeo bromeo:** bye jimin

 **child:** bye!

 **hoshi means star:** BYE BYE

 **gr8:** goodbye

* * *

4:13 pm

 **july:** im still jealous you went to get ice cream with BTS

 **gr8:** jun you should be resting

 **july:** okay…

* * *

6:35 pm

 **angel:** wait one motherfrickin second

 **bitter:** chan theyre closer to your room come into ours and hide

 **angel:** you went to get ice cream

 **child:** coming

 **angel:** w i t h o u t u s

 **no homeo bromeo:** we’re gonna die

 **gr8:** rip us

* * *

10:32 pm

 **what is my name:** wait a second

 **what is my name:** what is this chat

 **what is my name:** and why am i in it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you have any ideas of what should happen in the story, just comment or find me on tumblr @ parkpelligrino
> 
> im not doing so well on the updating front am i??? well, i try


End file.
